At the Bus Stop
by hayamii94
Summary: The first year boys decide to catch the bus to school this morning. But obstacles stand in their way. In the face of those who dare stop them, will they be able to turn the tables and get on that bus? One-shot, complete.


**Hey guys, my name is hayamii and I've decided to dedicate my first fanfic here to Haikyuu! and the four Karasuno baby crows!**

 **Since this is my first published fanfic, it may be a bit awkward, but I hope you like it!**

 **As always, please review! And drop a like/favourite if you like the story! It'll be greatly appreciated and will help refuel this young writer's confidence!**

 **DISCLAIMER: I don't own Haikyuu! or any of its characters/plots/world building!**

"Ah! 'Morning, Hinata!" Yamaguchi smiled when he sees his teammate at the bus stop. "Are you taking the bus too?"

The two volleyball team members gathered at the bus stop at fifteen to eight. The winter sun had just appeared, starting the day off with an energetic beam of sunshine across the clear sky. Birds chirped; soft winds blew by; the wonderful weather made the storm yesterday seem like it never happened. There were a few elementary school kids on the streets, making their way to school, but otherwise there weren't much noise in the quiet neighborhood.

Hinata, who was doing jumping exercises by the bus stop, saw Yamaguchi and waved. Their team had their morning practice cancelled so both of them slept in that day, with just barely enough time to get to their first class on time.

Hinata waved his bus ticket. "Yeah, I am! I haven't taken the bus to school since middle school!"

"Because you usually run to school with Kageyama-kun right?" Yamaguchi smiled. "I see you guys a lot."

"It's more like a race. I won yesterday!" Hinata said proudly. But he also jumped a little too high when he said that and he hit his head on the bus stop's roof. "Ow!"

"Be careful, Hinata!" Yamaguchi patted his hurt friend to calm him down. That was when felt a gush of wind coming from a distance, he looked up and saw, two blocks down, two familiar figures at the next bus stop. There was a tall blond boy reading a book with his headphones on, and a black-haired boy who just got to the bus station; he was panting still from the running.

"Hey, I see Tsukki!" Yamaguchi yelled and waved. "TSUKKI!"

The tall blond took off his phone and looked around; when he saw Yamaguchi, he said something that Yamaguchi couldn't hear from where he was. But it looked like he said hi.

"'MORNING, TSUKKI!" Yamaguchi smiled and waved again; seeing Tsukishima say hi to him just made his day better.

Meanwhile, Hinata was looking at the other direction. Their bus is coming; he saw it stopping a block from them at the red lights. There was something unusual about it that caught Hinata's attention. He squinted to see. When he finally realized what was going on, he gasped.

"Yamaguchi!" He dragged his teammate's arm. "The bus is full!"

"The bus is full? Oh no!" Yamaguchi frowned. They've only got ten minutes to get to school and if they missed this bus, they'll have to dash to school at full speed to get there on time. Yamaguchi was not too worried about being two or three minutes late; he'll be fine, but Hinata was different. If he shows up to class late again it'll be his fifth time that month (he spent the four other mornings fighting with Kageyama in the change room); this time he'll get a detention for sure!

"Ok, Yamaguchi, I've got a plan!" Hinata did the deep-breath.

Yamaguchi nodded. "Wh…What's the plan?"

"The only way that we're going to make it onto that bus is if people get off at the stop we're at."

Yamaguchi nodded; when the busses are full, the only time they'll stop at a station is when someone's getting off. As soon as someone gets off, the bus won't be full anymore and they can get on.

"But the thing is," Hinata continued. "No one ever gets off at our stop. Look at that bus carefully, the driver looks like he's ready to WHAM! and then the bus will WHOOSH! and it'll go past our stop like ZAM! and we won't be able to get on and we'll be late!"

"Wh… what do we do?"

"We…" What Hinata was about to propose is an impossible mission. They must race against time and warp it and beat it; but he has faith in his teammate. If they use all their strength they can do it! "We have to run to the next stop!" He said. "The next stop is bigger and there's always two or three people who get off there, if we run, we can make it!"

"R…Run?" Yamaguchi's eyes widen at the absurdity. "Against the bus? How?"

Hinata turned around and saw the bus; they've got a block's lead and the bus hasn't started moving yet.

"Run! Now!" As Hinata yelled he grabbed Yamaguchi's wrist and ran.

At the same time the lights turned green and the bus started moving. Wind and street-view blew past them as they ran at full speed. Yamaguchi turned back; he saw the cars accelerating at the previous intersections and panicked. He yelled.

"Hinata! We won't make it! The bus is moving too fast!" His other arm flailed in the wind. "We won't make it!"

"Yamaguchi!" Hinata yelled. "Just keep running!"

Soon they're half-way across the block. They've gone past the residential area and now they're on the sidewalk beside a street mall. Their surroundings became louder and filled with noises of neighbors' "Good morning" and "How are you". Trucks snaked around and unloaded items into the market. More and more people were around them now and it became hard to run fast when they had to avoid all those people.

"Hinata, in front of you!"

An old lady got into their way. As they ran they hoped that the old lady would speed the hell up or move to the side but she didn't. She strolled by at a snail's pace like how Hinata's times in English classes do. Hinata couldn't stop or dodge her in time and the two boys panicked.

"Watch out, Mrs. Matsuoka!" Yamaguchi yelled.

When they got close, Hinata jumped with every fiber of his little legs and he somehow managed to jump over the old lady. Yamaguchi sidestepped and nearly crashed into the wall.

"Boys, watch it!" The old lady waved her cane.

"Sorry, Mrs. Matsuoka!"

They kept running; Yamaguchi said hi to Mr. Shimada when he saw him outside of Shimada Mart. Saying hi to someone while running at full speed made him really exhausted.

"Hinata, I can't." Yamaguchi panted as he ran. "I'm going to miss that bus…"

"Yes, you can!" Hinata yelled. "Think of the one thing that you really like! Imagine that it's waiting for you at the next bus stop and you have to make it there before the bus does or else it'll run away!"

"The one thing I really like…" Yamaguchi thinks of his best friend Tsukki waiting at the next bus stop. In fact, Tsukki IS waiting at the bus stop, and if he doesn't make it there before the bus does, Tsukki will get on the bus and they'll leave without him. Not much imagining was involved but it sure motivated the hell out of Yamaguchi.

"OOOOOOOOHHHHHH! HINATA WE'VE GOT TO KEEP RUNNING!"

"That's the spirit!"

Soon, they cleared a block and they're only one more block away. But just when they crossed the street, they saw the bus whizzing past them. They could almost hear the driver's evil laughter as he drove the one thing they're chasing their lives for away at such a high speed (40km/h).

Yamaguchi felt his heart sank.

"Don't give up, Yamaguchi!" Hinata yelled and his lungs burned. "Look!"

A block away there was a red light just before the bus stop; it's turning red, the bus was rolling into a stop just before it. Perfect timing!

"OOOOOOOOHHHHHH! HINATA!"

"YAMAGUCHI!"

The boys yelled with an unknown hype as they dashed.

"Go! Go! Let's go! Let's go! Datekou!"

"Go! Go! Let's go! Let's go! Datekou!" Yamaguchi yelled. "WAIT HINATA WRONG SCHOOL!"

"Oh right! My bad!" Hinata sucked in a deep breath. "SHI-RATORIZAWA!"

"DONDON-DON-DONDON!"

"SHI-RATORIZAWA!"

"DONDON-DON-DONDON!"

The two boys rapped away. Meanwhile, Tsukishima thought he heard the Shiratorizawa chant and became really confused. Whoever chanting was obviously from that school and should be heading to class right about now, but he thought Shiratorizawa was a good 4 km away.

"Yo, is Shiratorizawa around here?" He asked the boy beside him.

"Um, no," Kageyama thinks for a second. "I don't think so."

The bus stopped at the red lights. At that time Hinata and Yamaguchi were halfway across the block and making fast progress. Everything was looking good, if they keep running at this pace they'll make it with room to spare. But just as they thought so, right then, the tragedy happened. No one saw it coming; no one dared to wish it upon even their worst enemies.

"We're almost the…" Before Hinata could finish his sentence, he saw a crack in the pavement and he tripped, painfully, and landed on his face.

"Hinata!" Yamaguchi stopped in his tracks. He saw his friend wriggling painfully on the pavement and ran to help him up. "Are you okay?!"

No… Yamaguchi panicked. At this point they're never going to make the bus. Hinata's hurt, and he's at his limit, there's no way! They're going to miss that bus and Tsukki's going to school without him! He looked up eagerly at the intersection and saw that they've only got ten seconds left until the green light!

"Yama… guchi…" Hinata held a hand out; Yamaguchi grabbed it. "Go on… without me… You can make it…"

"No, Hinata, I can't leave you!" Yamaguchi wiped his eyes with another hand. He recalled the many times when Hinata cheered him up throughout this short journey. At the beginning, Yamaguchi didn't trust himself; he thought that there is no way that someone weak like him could ever beat the bus in a race and he never would've believed he could. But then, Hinata cheered him up; he motivated him with inspirational speeches that reminded him of Tsukki, his best friend, who was still waiting for him at the bus stop. Without Hinata, he would've never made it this far. He can't lose Hinata here!

"STAND UP, HINATA!" Yamaguchi yelled with the loudest volume he'd ever used. "WE'RE BOTH GOING TO MAKE IT! Think of it as a race! Think of the bus as Kageyama! You have to beat him, alright?!"

"Ka…kage… KAGEYAMA?" At the mention of his rival's name, Hinata jumped from the pavement with a renewed strength. He had sworn to never lose to his rival ever since their first match of volleyball against each other. Sure, he'd lost sometimes in their morning races. But not today! He's determined to beat that Kageyama and he's not going to give up!

"KAAAAGEEEEYAAAAMAAAA!" Hinata sprung from Yamaguchi's side into a dash and both boys sprinted down the sidewalk.

"What the heck?" Meanwhile, Kageyama looked around in confusion. "Why do I hear my name?"

At that time, the bus was just fifteen meters away from the bus stop, while the two hot-blooded dashing boys were still a quarter of a block away. Beyond the bus, the lights at the sidewalk displayed that they only have five seconds left until green light. Four… Three… Two…

One! The bus started moving again!

"Run! Yamaguchi!" The bus was accelerating but soon slowing down again as it approaches the bus stop. At the same time, the boys reached the intersection and dashed across the crosswalk like it was the last time they'll ever run. Beside them, cars were just about to enter a turn; the cars turning right crashed into a halt just before hitting them. Honks fired all around. But they didn't care. They were so close! When they reached the other side, the bus had started to let people out. They're going to make it!

But Hinata was again running too fast. He won't be able to stop at the bus stop without something braking him!

"KAGEYAMA!" He yelled. "Brake! Brake!"

"Huh?" Kageyama turned around and saw his partner dashing. "What? Whoa!"

They crashed and both fell onto the ground; Hinata's momentum threw them a good meter away from where Kageyama was standing. And obviously, that made Kageyama mad.

"HINATA, YOU IDIOT!" The boy yelled. "The hell you doing?!"

Then they fought.

By the stop, Tsukishima and Yamaguchi stood aside to let the passengers off. Yamaguchi was doubled over and gasping loudly for air, while Tsukishima frowned.

"What's wrong with you two?"

"We… bus…" Yamaguchi coughed and wheezed. "Tsukki…"

Meanwhile, the bus had finished unloading its passengers. Only two people got off in the end. The bus driver looked behind into the bus and counted the heads until finally, he turned to the boys.

"Sorry guys," He said. "I can only take two more people."

"No problem." Tsukishima grabbed Yamaguchi's arm and pulled him into the bus. Before the bus doors closed, he waved to his two other teammates with his big, bright, signature smirk.

"See you at school, idiots!"

Still at the stop, Hinata and Kageyama froze mid-fight; they looked at the departing bus, then at each other, then at their two teammates who got onto the bus without them. They screamed.

"TSUKISHIMA!"


End file.
